Naga y Yo
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Korra y Naga están separadas, ahora que Korra está vagando por el Reino Tierra después de los estragos de su pelea contra Zaheer. Pero...¿Cómo han podido estar separadas durante seis meses cuando han estado juntas durante tanto tiempo? A todo esto...¿Cómo conoció al Avatar a su mejor amiga? / "-Siempre han sido Korra y tú, Naga"


Hola! Vaya, tiempo sin escribir...¿Saben algo? ¡Me siento fantástica! Pasé todas mis materias y eso me hace sentir tan...tan...¡Oh por Dios, esto me hace sentir tan feliz! :D Pero en fin ¿Recuerdan que dije que en enero me retiro? Pues sí, el único fic que tengo que estar escribiendo es Heartbreaking Ghost Love 2...un fic de Danny Phantom que tengo por ahí :v

Ahora me dirán ¿De qué trata este nuevo proyecto? No sé, jugando con mi perrita Marceline mientras en mi tablet descargaba screenshots de los capítulos del Libro 4 de Korra vi que mi perrita se parecía mucho a Naga y le dije "Si yo fuera el Avatar, seguro que tú serías mi animal guía" y me quedé pensando...¿Cómo habrá conocido Korra a Naga? y luego de ver unas imágenes bonitas de ellas, me decidí a escribir mi versión de como pudieron conocerse -con la participación de Katara y Senna xD-

Pero vamos a empezar desde que Korra empezó a viajar sola y dejó a Naga con sus padres. Para dar un ambiente nostálgico, mientras yo leo algunos fics que debo leer xD

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naga y Yo<strong>_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p>Korra ha vagado sola por el mundo desde hace seis meses, por el Reino Tierra, huyendo de su nueva realidad. De su <em>nueva debilidad<em>**. **En Ciudad República, dejó todo, también en la Tribu Agua, y sí, extrañaba todo, pero no estaba lista para regresar, y menos con esa dichosa debilidad marcada. Pero hay algo que extrañaba mucho…a Naga. Su querida Naga.

Naga no era su medio de transporte o su mascota, era su _amiga. _Antes de conocer a Bolin, Mako y en especial a Asami, Naga era su única amiga, aquella con la que se desahogaba si algo le pasa y no quería contárselo a sus padres o a Katara, aquella con la que desahogó su ira cuando Tenzin le dijo que no podía entrenarla, aquella con la que lloró después de que Mako y ella terminaron definitivamente, aquella que la consoló estando en la Tribu Agua cuando se frustró por no poder mover sus piernas del todo.

Pero ahora ella no estaba. Naga estaba con sus padres en la Tribu Agua del Norte. No podía pensar siquiera en ella sin extrañarla, sin extrañar cuando jugaban, cuando corrían libremente en grandes áreas.

El recuerdo de su perro-oso polar era fuerte, igual de fuerte que el de sus amigos y familia, pero no le dolía tanto…o al menos hasta que un día, una pequeña niña en la calle le hizo recordar el día que Naga llegó a su vida.

Korra había escuchado de las peleas de Tierra Control clandestinas, aunque faltaban horas para llevarse a cabo, pero debía inscribirse…porque ya no tenía mucho dinero y lo necesitaba para comer por algunos días. Caminando por la calle, encontró a una niña sola, llorando, entonces, cuando Korra quiso acercarse a consolar a la pequeña, un pequeño cachorro blanco se acercó a la niña y limpió sus lágrimas.

La morena vió a la niña con ternura. Recordó esos 15 años que Naga estuvo con ella.

–Oh…Naga. –la morena de ahora 21 años se llenó de lágrimas al recordar a su querida amiga animal. –Estaré pronto, sólo debo recuperarme de esto que me está ocurriendo. –después, siguió caminando. O eso intentó. Miró para atrás y contempló a la pequeña niña jugando con su perrito.

–Justo como el día en el que te conocí… –Korra se alejó, pero recordando la historia en su mente.

_**~FlashBack~**_

Korra era una niña de cinco años. Una pequeña niña que se veía tierna con su abrigo azul y sus guantes. Jugaba feliz en la nieve que caía en el Polo Sur. Jugueteaba feliz, siendo vigilada por Katara. La maestra agua de ahora 73 años miraba feliz a la niña, le recordaba tanto a sus hijos.

–Korra, ya es hora de irnos. El Loto Blanco nos dijo que sólo podías salir un momento, debes terminar de entrenar tu agua control.

–¡Pero Si Fu! –dijo la dulce niña. –No quiero regresar aún.

–Vámonos ahora, Korra. –dijo Katara sonriente mientras cargaba a la niña.

Camino al Complejo*, Korra veía su alrededor, no estaba muy lejos del lugar así que la distancia a caminar para Katara no era mucha. Entonces, a la distancia se escucharon aullidos, ladridos más bien. La pequeña Avatar prestó atención a los sonidos, y a la distancia vió correr a un cachorro de perro oso polar…

–¡Si Fu, mira! –Korra gritó mientras veía al cachorro, Katara también lo vio. –¿Qué crees que le pase?

–Será mejor que vayamos a ver.

Korra se bajó de los brazos de Katara y corrió para poder correr hacía el cachorro. Cuando lo pudo ver de cerca, este era una animal tremendamente tierna, que hizo que la pequeña quisiera abrazarlo hasta cansarse. Pero antes de poder dar siquiera un movimiento, noto que debajo del piso había peces, y el pequeño cachorro buscaba atraparlo, pero el suelo era hielo y las garras del animalito eran poco filosas para que pudiera romper el hielo y capturar algún pez.

–¿Tienes hambre, cierto? –preguntó la niña. El cachorro ladró asintiendo. –Yo te voy a ayudar. –Korra, con algo de Agua Control, deshizo el hielo y capturó a un pez con una burbuja de agua, entregándoselo al animalito. –Toma amiguito.

Cuando Korra lanzó el pescado hacia el perro oso polar, este se levantó y….dejo entrevisto que no era "cachorro", si no "cachorra".

–¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Eres hembra! –sonrió Korra. –En ese caso, nos vemos amiguita.

Katara observó con ternura el comportamiento de Korra y se dio cuenta de algo, esa pequeña sería un gran Avatar cuando creciera, tan sólo debía ver si comportamiento bondadoso.

–Es hora de irnos Korra. Sabes cómo son los guardias del Loto Blanco cuando nos vamos mucho tiempo.

Y así, ambas siguieron su camino, pero la cachorrita mientras terminaba de comer, corrió hacia Korra y empezó a seguirla, quería darle un beso de agradecimiento a la niña por ayudarla a comer. La cachorrita, tan curiosa siguió a la niña olfateándola a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Cuando la cachorrita se acercó más, Korra percibió a la perrita.

–Amiguita ¿Qué haces aquí? –Korra se puso de cuclillas, y en ese instante la niña recibió un lenguetazo de agradecimiento. –¡Oye, no! –la pequeña soltó una risita.

–Creo que le agradas. –dijo Katara enternecida. –Y te da las gracias por lo que hiciste.

–Nunca dejaría a un animalito indefenso. –río Korra. –Bueno, debo irme.

Korra caminaba. La perrita la seguía. Por cada paso que la niña daba, la cachorrita ibas tras de ella.

–Oye, no creo que puedas ir conmigo… –aunque la morena tratara de ser lo menos ruda posible, quería hacerle entender a la perrita que no podía ir con ella. Pero esos ojitos de ternura la inducían. –En verdad…

–No creo que haya impedimento para que la lleves.

–¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

–No sé si sabías que Aang tenía a Appa. No sólo era su amigo, su mascota o su medio de transporte. Appa era su animal guía, todos los Avatares han tenido uno. Y si te encontraste con esta cachorrita es por algo.

–Ahm…–Korra miró a la cachorrita. Y esta soltó un ladrido con una voz tan tierna, la niña no pudo resistir eso y cargó a la perrita. –¡Está bien, vendrás conmigo! Te llamaré…¡Naga! Seremos amigas por siempre, pasearemos y jugaremos mucho.

–Ah, ahora sí, vámonos o preocuparemos a todos. –la maestra agua soltó una risita mientras tomaba la mano de Korra.

–¡Vamos Naga! –gritó Korra feliz. –Conocerás a mamá, a papá. Ella es Katara, es mi maestra de agua control. ¡Por cierto, soy el Avatar, así que me verás patear traseros de personas malas!

Y así, fue como la entonces pequeña niña y su cachorrita se conocieron.

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

Korra mostró en su rostro una media sonrisa. Extrañaba mucho a su amiga, pero era mejor que por ahora no estuvieran juntas…

–Sé que estás bien con mis padres. Naga –y así, siguió su camino. Mientras caminaba, recordaba como ambas crecieron juntas, de cómo mientras Korra crecía tanto físicamente su perra oso polar también.

* * *

><p>En el Polo Sur, Naga estaba sola, en la nieve. Desde que Korra se fue, se sentía terrible, ya no quería ni jugar, ni comer. Quería a su dueña, a su mejor amiga. Senna , quien había salido a buscarla observó a la perra oso polar con tristeza y se acercó a ella.<p>

–La extrañas ¿Verdad? –Naga soltó un gruñido de frustración y tristeza. Senna percibió la razón. –Lo entiendo, también la extraño, pero viste que ella necesitaba tiempo para encontrarse…ella volverá por ti, eres su mejor amiga desde siempre.

Naga miró a Senna y se acurrucó a ella. Senna respondió acariciando su cabeza…

_**~FlashBack~**_

Korra ahora tenía 10 años, y ya casi completaba su entrenamiento de Tierra Control. Ya iba a mostrarle a la Orden del Loto Blanco lo tanto que había progresado en años. Pero estaba algo nerviosa. Estaba en el establo con Naga, donde la niña le daba a comer a su perro oso polar, el cual también había crecido mucho.

–Sabes que me he esforzado Naga –decía Korra mientras acariciaba a Naga. –Pero no quiero que me digan que lo hice mal ¿Tú crees que lo haya hecho mal? –Naga ladró en señal de negación. –Eso supuse, gracias.

Entonces, Katara entró al establo y vio a Korra junto a Naga, no pudo evitar sonreír, era como ver a Aang con Appa. O a Tenzin con Oogie.

–Korra, el Loto Blanco quiere verte.

–¿Ya? –Korra empezó a sentir algunos nervios salir a flote, entonces, acarició por última vez a Naga antes de irse. –Deséame suerte –después, Korra y Katara se fueron de ahí.

Naga sentía admiración por la niña. A sus 10 años ya tenía talento para el Agua y la Tierra. No cabía duda que sería una gran Avatar…aunque ella no entendiera muy bien todo ese asunto.

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

Naga se encogió, aullando de tristeza. Extrañaba tanto a Korra, Senna solamente pudo abrazarla.

–Ella volverá, siempre han sido ella y tú.

Naga y Korra. Mejores amigas desde su infancia. Juntas vivieron desde el entrenamiento de Korra a sus escasos cuatro años hasta la recuperación de dos años del Avatar. Pero ahora estaban separadas, pero Senna tiene razón, Naga es el animal guía del Avatar Korra, siempre estarían juntas a pesar de todo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*N. del A. : <strong>__El lugar donde Korra entrenó por años es el Complejo de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Puedes buscarlo en la Avatar Wiki._

* * *

><p>Bueno, mientras lo escribía sentía ganas de llorar, no sé por qué -creo que porque amo a los animales y pensé en una forma tierna de que Korra conociera a Naga x3-<p>

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, sigo con los estragos de todo lo que ha pasado sobre que mis fics ya casi nadie los lee pero haré el esfuerzo porque aún me queda enero para escribir y luego, la señorita Grayson debe irse a estudiar para su examen de ingreso u.u

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
